My Immortal
by Hawktalon.of.Windclan
Summary: Breezespirit is an immortal cat that is loyal to the old ways of Windclan, not the leaders. In a dream she is sent to find her long lost friend, Waspsting, who needs her. This is my first warrior fanfic so please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erin Hunter's works T_T sadly. :( Nor do I own the works of Waspsting.**

**Hey this is my first warrior fanfic so I appreciate criticism, but not flames. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter1: The dreaming**

Breezespirit walked through the damp tall grass that covered the landscape. As she walked a small black she-cat came in view. She had made this trip many a time, so she knew the she-cat, but everytime she saw the she-cat, her breath was caught.

"Hello Windstar," Breezespirit said with deep reverence bowing her head. Windstar did the same.

"Hello to you too Breezespirit," greeted Windstar as she also inclined her head.

"Windstar, why did you call me to Starclan?" she asked.

"My sweet immortal warrior,there is a distant clan in need of you. Desertclan. Waspsting is there." she replied sorrowfully. Windstar had often thought of Waspsting as a cat that personified the meanings of Windclan.

Breezespirit's head lifted quickly. Waspsting..she was like the sister she never had. Even though she was granted immortality by Windstar and lives came and went, one never stuck to her as Waspsting did.

Suddenly the surroundings were becoming obscured. She was waking up.

"How shall I find her?" She asked.

"Follow the sand, and it will guide you with the Wind.."

Breezespirit then awoke in her nest of grass on the outskirts of the Old Windclan territory. She cleaned her short golden fur with dark gray blotches that looked like small storm clouds. Like all Windclan cats, she was rather small for her size.

Suddenly some grit got in her deep yellow eyes. She rubbed them out and saw a light dusting of sand.

It was a sign! Following Windstar's advice, she followed the sand.

**If you don't quite understand things, all will be explain through out the story. Hoped you liked it! Reviews make me update sooner so...hope you get the picture ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Breezespirit. Ha! :P**

**Here's chapter two now!**

**Chapter 2: New friends**

Breezespirit followed the sand to a twoleg farm. She crept around the twoleg sticks and monsters. As she padded pass a corner she was attacked by a thin wiry black tom. She easily shook him off and had him pinned down. Years of training helps at times.

He hissed,"Get off me you rogue!"

Breezespirit narrowed her eyes," Respect a cat sent on a mission from Starclan, you mouse-brain." she growled.

The tom stopped struggling and stared up at her."Starclan? You're a Clan cat?" he said astonished.

She nodded and let him up.

"I-i-'m so so so so sorry! I-I thought you were a rogue g-gonna steal our prey! I-I'm sorry!" the tom stuttered.

Breezespirit chuckled," Calm yourself youngster. I'm looking for a she-cat named Waspsting, but I need some medical herbs for the journey. Could you spare a few..um...what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Ravenpaw from Thunderclan! Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Breezespirit from Windclan." she replied.

Suddenly a old meow rang out and a black and white fluffy tom appeared around the corner of the farm.

"What's with the racket?" he asked grumpy.

"I'm Breezespirit, sent by Starclan to find the she-cat Waspsting. I ask if I could use some herb for travel if you have any."

"Oh sure, if that's all," the older tom shrugged and lead her to a herb stash.

"Might I ask why you are on this mission?" Ravenpaw asked from behind.

"Well, Windstar told me she needed me." she said nosing through the herbs.

Ravenpaw's jaw dropped. "Windstar as in the first leader of Windclan!"

"Mhm," she replied picking up the herbs she needed with her mouth.

She ate them wincing at the bitter taste.

She dipped her head politely at them,"Thank you Ravenpaw and um.."

"Barley.", the older tom finished for her.

Suddenly sand floated around them and landed in a single line in the ground. The two farm cats were astonished at the event.

Breezespirit chuckled,"I guess that's my cue to say goodbye."

She left again following the sand.

**Yay! I made it a little longer to make up for the shortness of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy our immortal she-cat's journey! Please review!**


End file.
